Bring Me Back
by Terrific Tina
Summary: Bridge is losing himself and Sky is the one to bring him back. A/U of Abridged. Bridge angst. Bridge/Sky slash.


Disclaimer: Don't own SPD.

A/N: Okay, my first attempt at... (trumpets blare) Bridge angst! This is for a friend of mine on deviantart, Killer Midget! This is for you, buddy! Sorry it's so late, but I've been busy... (sweatdrop) Hope it's to your liking!

Warning: Bridge angst and A/U of Abridged!

Dl

Dl

_They just won't believe me..._ that was Bridge's only thought as he crouched down on the Academy roof in the rain. Rain water slid down from his wet bangs, blurring his vision, but he made no motion to wipe them away. All his attention and thoughts were on those five words.

He knew that now they had no choice but to believe him, after all, the witness had indeed been the actual criminal, but that didn't reduce the hurt of knowing that the people he spent nearly every waking hour with could dismiss his opinion that easily. He stood up and walked to the edge of the roof, looking down at the ground before looking up at the sky and closing his eyes.

Jack had dismissed his thoughts as nothing, just assuming it was Bridge being Bridge. His leader didn't know him very well, so it was somewhat understandable that he would be skeptical, but after seeing monsters, learning about various powers, seeing odd sights and aliens, you would think that he would have learned that anything was impossible.

Jack's opinion on Bridge's powers was that they were useful, but not very trustful. He didn't know that when Bridge used those powers, he not only saw the being's aura, but felt his emotions mixing with his own. The time he had read T-Top, he had felt nothing but anger at the criminal he was hunting and determination to bring her to justice, rather than pure hatred and evil. That was only part of Bridge's problem though.

Syd, one of his best friends and the girl he looked up to as a sister, said nothing as Jack dismissed his thoughts. She simply looked on with disinterest and then returned her attention to whatever she had been doing before Bridge had come in with his 'Bridge-babble'. That hurt even more than Jack's scoffing at his powers. To think that even Syd, the calm, gentle Pink Ranger, thought that he was just weird and a nuisance hurt more than he would have liked to admit.

Z, the girl who had quickly become one of his closest friends in simply a few minutes. When Z had first come to the SPD Academy, she had put on a fierce bravado which fooled everyone but him. He knew that she had been feeling awkward in the presence of three cadets who had tried to arrest her and immediately tried to make her feel more comfortable. He had accepted her without question, trusting her in a matter of hours and even after a few weeks, it was obvious that he had not earned her trust back.

Bridge leaned against the wall next to him with a sigh and stared at the thick black gloves on his hands; his sanctuary and prison. If he were to touch someone, that person's memories would immediately flood his mind and, while that wouldn't harm him, he would learn things about people that they would never have wanted him to learn. He didn't keep the gloves on to save himself from others, but to save others from himself, to respect the fact that their thoughts were their own.

Speaking of keeping of keeping thoughts to oneself, there was no one who practiced that as much as the biggest problem known as Sky.

Sky, his best friend and his secret love. Sky's dismissal of his powers had been the reason for him standing outside in the rain, considering his worthlessness and his freaky powers. Sky had been the one who had shown the most faith in his powers and now, with that abrupt dismissal, he felt that it had all been a façade. Sky didn't trust him anymore than the others and if there was anything worse than lying about something so important to him, it was letting him live his life on the fact that there was someone, one person in all the world, who trusted him.

Now that small thought had been taken away from him as well, just as how his powers had taken away his chances of a normal relationship. Looking back over his life, Bridge couldn't help but wonder what other twists and lies life would throw his way.

Letting out a bitter laugh, Bridge punched the wall in front of him hard enough to tear the skin of his knuckles, despite the fact that he was wearing gloves. Letting out a curse he kneeled down on the wet ground, clutching his bleeding hand.

"Bridge?"

The Green Ranger didn't respond to Sky's voice, simply holding his hand and looking at the ground.

Sky bit his lip before walking out onto the roof and crouching down next to Bridge. His roommate looked completely lost, not responding to anything Sky said and not even reacting when the Blue Ranger grabbed his hand to look at the wound, the blood being washed away by the rain.

"Why don't you come inside?" Sky asked softly and then let out a sigh as Bridge didn't respond. He slipped one arm around Bridge's shoulders and another one under his knees before standing up, carrying Bridge down to their room. Thankfully, the corridors were mostly empty, but Sky grew more concerned with every step as Bridge didn't move or say anything the entire trip.

Sky lowered Bridge onto his bed before getting a cup of hot tea for him from the food replicator and pressing it into Bridge's hands to warm them. Bridge blinked once before beginning to sip the tea, his gaze not shifting from the foot of his bed.

"Bridge, I'm sorry," Sky said softly. Bridge winced a bit before schooling his face into the unseeing mask it had been for the last few hours. Sky took the cup from his hands and placed it on the bedside table. Bridge looked up at him and their eyes locked, Bridge's cold stare and Sky's sorrowful one. The Green Ranger mentally snorted at the irony.

Sky slipped his hand beneath Bridge's chin before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on his lips. He pulled back and smiled at Bridge's shocked expression.

"I'm sorry for not doing that earlier," Sky smiled and Bridge's eyes finally cleared up, extreme joy wiping out the despair he had been feeling. Sky leant forward again, taking Bridge's lips in a much deeper kiss than before, this time inserting some tongue. Bridge made a happy noise and laid down on his bed, pulling Sky with him.

Sky pulled away and smiled at Bridge, "I love you... dork."

Bridge laughed, this time without a trace of bitterness and Sky's heart soared. He wanted nothing more than to just hear Bridge laugh the way he always did.

"I love you too, Sky and thank you."

"Thank you?" Sky grinned, "what for?"

"For bringing me back."

Dl

Dl

Okay, my first try at angst! Be gentle with the reviews and flame me and die. Well, if it's constructive criticism, please bring it, but if you're gonna be mean, I'll show you how mean I can be!

Have a nice day/night!


End file.
